Human embryonic stem (hES) cells, although powerful tools for research and clinical uses, are limited in availability. Current regulations regarding the use of hES cells and limiting eligibility for federal funding, makes the distribution of the eligible lines and education of new investigators as widely as possible, of primary importance. The UCSF hES distribution and training programs were initiated in response to these limitations to supply investigators in academic institutions throughout the world with HSF-6 (UCO6) and HSF-1 (UCO1), the two hES cell lines derived at UCSF on The NIH Registry of Human Embryonic Stem Cells. The goal of the original program was to distribute the two hES cell lines derived at UCSF, HSF-6 and HSF-1, and to continue and expand the training program for visiting investigators. A distribution program has been established, under which the cells are expanded in large lots, and tested for sterility, hES cell characteristics, and differentiation potential. A training program has been initiated for qualified technical staff to provide recipient labs with the expertise necessary to successfully establish hES cultures in their own lab. Finally, the hES cell lines available at UCSF, have been adapted to good laboratory practices. This proposal extends and expands the efforts begun by this program in May of 2002. The distribution program will be expanded to include useful genetically modified hES lines, GFP-marked cells and Tet-inducible cells derived from the HSF-6 line. The protocol book and training manual will be expanded to contain the full set of protocols for hES cell propagation and characterization utilized in our lab. To assist in the distribution to academic facilities throughout the world, the program website will be expanded the provide users and interested individuals with information about the cell lines and hES research. In addition, these protocols will be published. Finally, the HSF-6 and HSF-1 lines will be transferred to the UCSF GMP facility to create a bank of certified cells for clinical use. Thus, the extension of this program will support the utility of hES cells for both the research and clinical communities.